


Diplomacy

by BombDiggityDog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean lance, Galra Keith, Gen, Kidnapping, Langst, Posion, altean!lance, keith is his bodygaurd, lance is a diplomat, lance is a hopeless romantic, lance is allura's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombDiggityDog/pseuds/BombDiggityDog
Summary: Lance knew diplomacy was hard, but he never knew it involved poison, traps, and kidnapping.





	Diplomacy

  Allura had been telling Lance for ages that this was his big break. True, Lance wasn’t as important as King Alfor (his father), his older sister, or even Coran, but Allura had been encouraging her younger brother nonetheless.

  “Lance, you can show Altea that you can lead,” she’d said. “Coran is always looking for more diplomats, you know.”

  Despite the odds (he wasn’t born yester-quintet), Lance had an undying sense of optimism. Even his Galran bodyguard had expressed interest in the idea, though Lance had to wonder if that was because he was legitimately excited for Lance or because he wanted to have a more respectable job. 

 Sure, Lance understood- being the bodyguard of the spare prince of Altea wasn’t the most prestigious job in the kingdom and Lance couldn’t blame Keith for wanting a little more for himself. After all, he’d gone through years of vigourous training to become a bodyguard. Still, the thought that Keith might be bored of Lance stung a little bit. They had been extremely close after Keith had been assigned to keeping him safe, and he’d hoped that had  counted for something but-

  Lance shook the thought out of his head. Keith was his bodyguard, not his friend. At least, that’s what Alfor always said. 

   Regardless of how Keith felt about the whole ordeal, Lance found himself at a diplomatic meeting between the Lenori and Alteans. Adjusting the collar of his stuffy outfit, he weaved in and out of the crowd. Not very many people were interested in speaking to him. Rather, most of the Lenori were swarming around Allura and Alfor. So much for his big break.

  “Lance-”

  Lance practically jumped out of his skin at the tapping on his shoulder. He whipped around to see a surprised looking Keith.

  “Jeez, Lance. It’s just me.” Keith gave him a concerned once-over. “You okay?”

  “Fine, I’m fine.” Lance waved him off. “What is it?”

  Keith jerked his thumb behind him, where a handsome young Lenori was standing in prestigious garb. “Lenori civilian wants to speak with you.”

  “Me?” Lance asked doubtfully. 

  “You,” Keith confirmed. “He seems nice enough. No weapons, but I’ll be right behind you just in case.”

  Lance blinked before he smoothed down the front of his outfit. “Do I look okay?”

  “You look great. For a gala, that is.”

  “Great. Let’s do this.”

  Lance traipsed across the room, feigning confidence as he approached with Keith stalking close behind him. The Lenori man watched him like a hawk the entire time. Not knowing if he should make eye contact, Lance glanced over at Allura, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Before he knew it he was standing face to face with the Lenori man.

  The Lenori man curtsied, staring at Lance for the entirety of the motion, and introduced himself: . “I am Struyk of Lenora.”

  “Prince Lance of Altea,” Lance offered in return, bowing as he spoke. 

  Struyk gestured towards the outer edges of the room. “Please, come. We have much to discuss.” Without waiting for a response, he began walking away. Lance glanced at Keith, then at Allura, who subtly gestured for him to follow. He hurried to catch up with Struyk, and then they were walking side by side.

  “I hear you’ve been waiting quite some time for an opportunity such as this,” Struyk began. 

  Lance sorted through his diplomatic training, searching for the correct response. “If you mean a chance to serve as a diplomat for Altea, then you are by all means correct.”  _ Nailed it! _

  Struyk chuckled. “An excellent response for such a novice, but not what I meant.” He picked up the pace. Lance was struggling to keep up. “That man, is he your bodyguard?”

  Somewhat surprised by the sudden change in subject, Lance followed the gesture to see who he was talking about. Keith stood towards the center of the gala, looking around in confusion. It occurred to Lance that he could have very easily lost them at the pace they were going. He smiled fondly as he imagined the lecture he’d receive later.

  “Yes, he is my bodyguard.”

  “He holds you back,” Struyk tutted.

  Lance stared at him in surprise, diplomacy forgotten. “He what?”

  “He holds you back. I see it in you, you could be much more without him.”

  Lance stared at Keith as he continued his search. “I suppose… I suppose I’ve never thought of it that way.” 

  “Hm.” Struyk studied his face. “Is he… more than a bodyguard, perhaps?”

  “What? No!” Lance spluttered.

  “Good.” Struyk cupped a hand around Lance’s face, lifting his chin to face him. “I’d hate to see you tied down to someone like that.”

  Lance’s face was very rapidly heating up. He flailed around for a response before Struyk released his chin and continued walking. Lance tried desperately to regain his composure, but to no avail. He settled for following Struyk. 

   “If I may, what did you mean earlier?” Lance asked. “By this being an opportunity?”

   “Well, as the spare Altean prince, you’re not exactly… rising to your full potential, if you know what I mean,” said Struyk. 

   “I- I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Lance lied- he knew  _ exactly  _ what he’d meant.

   “Don’t you?” Struyk eyed him from the side. “Lance, you’re an amazing young man. You and I both know there’s nothing for you in Altea. Why do you hold yourself back by staying?” Struyk wrinkled his nose. “Even the food is… subpar.”

  “Hey!”

  “I kid, I kid,” Struyk laughed. His smile was brilliant, and Lance found himself blushing again. “Oh, that reminds me.” He reached into the satchel hanging at his side and produced a small vial. “An offering, from my people.”

  Lance took the gift and studied the shimmering purple liquid inside. “I- thanks.”

  “Of course.” Struyk smiled. “If you were wondering, the tradition is to drink it to show… well, I’m not sure what the word is in Altean. Promotion, perhaps?”

  “Promotion?”

   Struyk flashed him that stunning grin again. “What I mean to say is, congratulations on rising up in the world. This is our way of celebrating.”

  Lance smiled. “Oh, of course! Thank you!” He uncorked the vial, and brought the tip to his lips. Before any other doubts could make themselves known, he tipped the syrupy liquid and swallowed. 

  Immediately Lance knew something was wrong. His vision began to blur at the edges, and the sounds of the crowd around him grew hazy. His throat burned. Seconds later, his knees gave out. If not for Struyk’s hand discreetly placed on the small of his back, he would have collapsed entirely.

  “Struyk…” Lance slurred. Even simple words were difficult. 

  “Shhh, Lance…” Sturk murmured gently, but there was a malicious glint in his eyes. Lance wanted to scream, to run, to do  _ something _ , but he could barely keep his eyes open. Struyk was doing a good job of keeping him upright. “Let’s get out of here.”

  Lance couldn’t object as Struyk dragged him through the crowd, further and further away from any hope of help or rescue. Further and further away from Alfor and Allura, from Keith. 

  Wait… Keith. His bodyguard. He’d given him something, if he could just pull the information through the haze in his head. Something for situations like this. What was it?

  After one last glance around, Struyk pulled him out onto a balcony and closed the doors, separating them from the crowd. There he dropped the act and his charismatic smile disappeared only to be replaced by a scowl. He let Lance collapse in a trembling mess on the ground. 

  “What did you-” Lance wheezed out a cough that hurt his entire body. He tried again: “What did you  _ put _ in there?”

  “Hush.” Struyk hissed, delivering a swift kick to his ribs. Lance cried out. The look of anger on Struyk’s face as he knelt on the ground next to him was terrifying. He put one hand over Lance’s mouth and tightened the other in a vice like grip around his throat. Lance stared at him with wide eyes as he struggled. “Listen, I’m going to make a call, and you’re going to sit here quietly. Alright?”

  Lance suppressed his whimper and nodded weakly. 

  “Good.” Struyk released him, and Lance struggled to quietly gasp for breath as Struyk stood back to his full height. From his satchel he pulled out something that Lance didn’t have the energy to interpret until he spoke into it. “Biluz? Yeah, I’ve got him. Third floor, westernmost balcony.”

   That couldn’t be good. If Lance was going to remember something useful, now would be the time.  _ Come on, come on…. _

  Keith had given him something,  _ something _ , just for times such as this. It was on him, he knew that much. Lance desperately fought through the daze to find it until he  _ finally _ got something useful.

_  “Seriously Lance,” Keith had told him. “No running off anymore. If you get lost one more time, I swear…” _

  The scene became clearer as he remembered more details. It had been earlier that night, before the gala. Keith was sitting just in front of where Lance was perched on his bed,, ndhis wrist extended so Keith  could keep doing something to the sleeve of Lance’s shirt- sewing something on, maybe.

_ “Remember, if you need me to come-” _

_   “Push the button, it’ll send out a signal to tell you wear I am, yada yada,” Lance finished. He pulled his hand away and observed the newly added distress signal. “Pidge explained it all to me.” _

_   “Great, great. So no more running off, okay?” _

  Well, so much for that plan.

   “No, the westernmost balcony, you idiot!” Struyk whisper-shouted into the device. “I’ve got the prince here, but  _ someone’s _ going to notice his absence if you don’t start hurrying.” Lance involuntarily whimpered at the mention of his captors, earning himself a second blow to his side. Tears streaked down his cheeks and onto his outfit. It took all his energy not to sob as he curled up into fetal position. There it was- on the inside of his sleeve, a small button to signal his distress, his only hope. He pressed the button, then closed his eyes and prayed someone would come. 

   His hopes were dashed when he saw a hovering that Lenori vehicle appeared in his drug-fuzzed vision. He didn’t even try and stop himself from quivering as he saw the other two Lenori descend. Didn’t even fight when Struyk firmly picked him up with malevolent smile.

  A loud shatter crashed Lance’s thoughts as the window in front of them burst. “Dammit!” Struyk cried as Keith dived onto the balcony, sword in hand. There were gasps and cries of shock from Alteans and Lenori alike, and from somewhere within he could hear Allura crying his name. The first Lenori was no match for Keith- a sharp blow to the neck and they were down for the count. The second one put up a much better fight, but Lance could only see the flurry of strikes as his head swam. Even as his allies fell Struyk edged away from the fight.

  “Keith,” Lance coughed out. Keith glanced his way just as the Lenori cuffed him in the face, forcing him to stumble back unsteadily. 

   “Enough!”

   All eyes turned to Struyk as he held a knife (where had that even come from?) to Lance’s throat.

   “Here’s what’s going to happen,” Struyk declared. “Me and my comrade are going to leave here, free of harm.  _ You _ -” he nodded towards Keith “-are not going to make a move, lest you wish me to slit your prince’s throat.” He accentuated his point by pressing the blade into the skin of Lance’s throat. “Deal?”

   “Keith, let me go,” Lance croaked. “Please.”

   Keith looked between him and Struyk. Lance knew that look- knew that he was determined to win this and do his duty, but Lance could tell from the way Struyk was poised that he was ready to lunge at Keith- but only after he slit Lance’s throat. There was no way he’d be able to take them both on without getting himself killed. He had to get to get Keith to stop, or-

   His thoughts were interrupted as Keith tossed his sword to the floor and dropped to his knees.

   Lance sighed in relief. If he didn’t make it out of here, at least Keith would.

   “Good,” Struyk purred. 

   “If I can’t kill you, then so be it,” Keith murmured and cast his eyes down. The silence settled. Then he looked up with a smirk. “But she can.”

_ BANG! _

  The knife fell to the floor, and Struyk collapsed, leaving Lance to crumple onto the ground. The smoke was thick but clearing fast. Lance could barely make out the form of his rescuer until she rushed  to his side.

  “Lance!”

  “Allura?” he whispered. The drug was still taking its toll on him, and he was only beginning to make out details of what had happened. In an instant, people were crowding around him. Keith, Alfor, Coran, even the Lenori queen.

  “It’s alright, Lance,” said Alfor. “You’re safe.”

   Lance slowly sat up, shaking his head. “Why me?”

   “What do you mean, why you?” asked Keith.

   “I mean… they could have kidnapped anyone. Why me?”

   “Because you’re incredibly important!” Allura exclaimed. 

   “Not really-”

   “Lance,” Allura cut him off. “Without you, this kingdom would be a wreck. You’re not just the Prince of Altea. You keep us all from breaking down every single day. If they’d taken you, Altea could have fallen because of the effect your loss would make on us. You know that, right?”

  Lance didn’t respond. Instead, he buried his face in his hands as the events of the night began to  sink in. He didn’t stop Allura from wrapping her arms around him, nor did he stop Keith from putting his hand on his shoulder, instead he found himself leaning into their comforting touches, a smile on his face.

  At least something good had happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is at @made-of-constellations


End file.
